Файл:ENGLISH "Ignite" Sword Art Online II (AmaLee)
Описание ✦Become my patron and help support more covers like this~! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ✦TWITTER: http://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ✦FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/AmandaLeeva ✧CLICK "Show More" below for more! (Download, Lyrics, etc)✧ Song: Ignite (Opening) Anime: Sword Art Online II Gale Online (ガンゲイル・オンライン) Original: Eir Aoi ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ENGLISH ADAPTATION: ⊹Vocals & Lyrics: Amanda Lee (http://www.youtube.com/leeandlie) ⊹Mixing: Daniel Alvarez (http://www.youtube.com/shadowlink4321) ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ⊹Huge thank you to Ray Kishi for helping me figure out the original meaning of the Japanese! https://www.youtube.com/user/Xayr2525 ✦FOLLOW ME✦ ⊹Twitter: https://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ⊹Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/amandaleeva ⊹SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/amaamaleelee ⊹Instagram: http://instagram.com/amaamaleelee ⊹Website: http://www.amandaleeva.com ✦PATREON! Help me continue making covers like this and get some awesome rewards in return! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ヽ(；▽；)ノ I-I love you ✦Or you can also support me by purchasing my music here! http://www.loudr.fm/artist/amanda-lee/Z7uGC ✦LEEANDLIE TSHIRTS?! (and hoodies and more!) Check them out! (Come on, I know you want to~) http://www.leeandlie.spreadshirt.com ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ⊹HUGE extra-special thanks to my GENERALS on Patreon! Aaron DuBose, Damien Riley, Paul Ritchie, Jesse Cobb, Jason McNamara, Ryan Kim, and Michael Rosado ! ⊹And to my LIEUTENANTS on Patreon! Thank you so much for supporting this cover~! Michael Dy, Adam Braham, Henrique Cerdá Soares Brandão, Whispersweetnothings, Aaron Bodiford, Bret Petonquot, Isharah, LinkCapDango, and Micky Patterson! ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ✦WANT TO USE THESE LYRICS OR MP3?✦ Go right ahead! Just make sure to give credit and link back to this video! Or else.. ✦ Download: https://www.sendspace.com/file/p5ch1p ✦ Lyrics: You long to set the world straight But you will fail if you wait or hesitate So, take aim and pull the trigger back There was a time when I knew of love and amity But it faded like the warmth inside a falling tear Is it a crime to see fault in our humanity? Why do we create this cycle of hate, breeding more fear? There’s a pain deep inside of me And you’re struggling to stay alive But if we last I know We’ll live to see a brighter tomorrow You long to set the world straight But you will fail if you wait or hesitate So, take aim and pull the trigger back Through every fear that you fight You’re giving life to a spark of crimson red It burns bright just waiting to ignite As our impulses ring aloud This world’s evolving to the sound of a new beginning It cries at last, that relentless sound I know so well Always deafening but I can never pull away The die is cast and you can’t restart or change the past But if given only one more chance could you carve the way? I can feel it waste away inside But the fire in me hasn’t died And I would rather sell my soul Than watch it all slowly fade away I’m sick of being afraid And living by the mistakes that I have made But I’ll change that with these hands of mine Believing in something more I’ll carve a path through that rusted doorway There’s still more that’s still worth fighting for Our battle cry is rising higher As raw emotion fuels the fire, piercing through the night sky The shooting stars fall upon the darkness Until the skies are pitch black and starless But when the world is reborn the curtains open wide You long to set the world straight But you will fail if you wait or hesitate So, take aim and pull the trigger back Through every fear that you fight You’re giving life to a spark of crimson red It burns bright just waiting to ignite As our impulses ring aloud This world’s evolving to the sound of a new beginning Категория:Видео